


Drabble Prompt Fills

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I postaci ofc, M/M, Przetlumaczony tylko Spideypool, prompt fills
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down





	Drabble Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guardians of the Galaxy Prompt Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332617) by [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero). 



Wade uderza pięścią w lustro i patrzy na rozpryski krwi, które plamią zlew, przypominając przy tym obrazy Jacksona Pollocka.

[Jak do kurwy nędzy pozwoliłeś temu dzieciakowi tak się do siebie zbliżyć?]

\- Nie mam, kurwa, zielonego pojęcia - burczy w odpowiedzi do niewypowiedzianego pytania, które chodzi mu po głowie.

Przypomina sobie, że Peter stoi przed nim, ubrany do walki w nic więcej niż w parę bokserek z Kapitanem Ameryką i źle dobranymi skarpetkami.

\- Mówię poważnie, Wade. Tyle mi, do cholery, jesteś winien - powiedział dzieciak, z widoczną furią w każdym napiętym mięśniu w jego giętkim, małym ciele.

 - Gówno jestem ci winien, baby boy - wypala, szybko pojmując, że był to błąd. W mgnieniu oka Peter jest tutaj, popychając najemnika z powrotem w kierunku oklepanej kanapy. Łzy złości grożą spłynięciem mu po policzkach.  
   
\- Słyszałeś mnie! Zdejmuj. Ją. - warczy, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo, mocno go dźgając i patrząc wyczekująco na brzeg Deadpoolowej maski. Wade pozwala sobie na popchniecie się na sztywne poduszki po czym od razu bierze ciężar Petera tak, aby umyślnie umieścić go sobie na kolanach.

\- Petey, nie mogę - Wilsonowi udaję się wykrztusić, a jego opór zaczyna słabnąć pod atakiem tych cudownych, brązowych oczu. - Tak - Peter odpowiada stanowczo, szybkim ruchem ściągając maskę z twarzy Wade'a, bez żadnych fanfarów czy konfetti. - Możesz. 

Patrzy się prosto na pokrytą szramami oraz krostami twarz najemnika, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

\- Widzisz - mówi łamiącym się głosem. - Jesteś piękny.


End file.
